


Even Better

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Even Better

"You are coming to the staff Christmas party tonight, aren't you?" Harry asked, watching his companion closely.

Severus didn't answer but instead took a sip of his tea. They'd been getting together twice a week for tea since the start of term though slowly they'd added after dinner drinks here and lunch in Hogsmeade there.

If Harry didn't know better, he'd think they were well on their way to something but no one had made the first move and so they were still… not much at all.

Finally, as if he could feel Harry's eyes on him, Severus looked up and scowled.

"You surely don't believe I enjoy festivities of that nature."

"Oh, I know you're a right old Scrooge, don't worry." Harry suppressed a grin. "And everyone else knows it, too. No one will expect you to have a good time."

"Then why on earth would I attend?"

Harry reached out his hand and laid it over the top of Severus's. When Severus didn't immediately pull his hand away, Harry cheered inside. After several moments Severus tried to pull it back but Harry held fast.

"Potter," Severus said, the note in his voice not angry but, instead, almost desperate.

"Come to the party?" Harry said, his thumb brushing the back of Severus's hand gently. "Please."

He let go of Severus's hand then and lifted his teacup, holding it with both hands. He hadn't been thrown out yet but Severus hadn't said yes either. He'd known this wouldn't be easy but nothing with Severus ever was.

Harry finished his tea and set the cup on its saucer.

"Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?" he asked as he pulled his teaching robes back on.

Severus's jaw clenched. "I was under the impression we had plans this evening."

Harry could have pointed out that Severus hadn't actually agreed to go but there was no sense putting himself through that. Not if he actually wanted Severus to attend the party.

"Should I meet you at eight?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps you'd like to come to my quarters for a drink beforehand." Severus looked at him then, a gaze of such intensity it took Harry's breath away.

"I would like that." Harry walked toward the door, knew without looking that Severus was following him. He stopped abruptly and turned. Severus was close—so close—that Harry could have easily closed the distance between them and kissed him.

As if reading Harry's thoughts, Severus said, so quietly Harry strained to hear, "This cannot end well."

Unable to resist any longer, Harry reached out his hand and touched Severus's cheek. "No, it'll be even better."

Severus reached up and touched Harry's hand before Harry pulled it away.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Severus said as if he actually regretted that Harry had to leave.

"Shit." Severus smirked at him and Harry grinned. It was a good thing Harry knew every secret passage in Hogwarts or he'd be late to his sixth year Defence class.

Harry didn't look back as he walked down the corridor but he knew Severus was still standing at the door, watching.


End file.
